mcforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elite Poster
Elite Poster is the final post rank that a member can earn on the forums, characterized by a bold, sky-blue username. The threshhold for the rank was 10,000 posts on the Miniclip Forums, and currently stands at 1,000 posts on the Unnoficial Community Forums. As thank you for their contributions, members who pass this threshold receive a bold blue username and the Elite Poster rank. On the old Miniclip Forums, additional privileges were also available, including the ability for the member to edit their own rank. The lowest of the special ranks, Elite Poster would be overridden of the member won Member of the Year, or was further promoted to Miniclip Master. History Miniclip Forums In October 2009, forum administrator Tetsumonchi was updating the ranks, as part of his ongoing modernization on the forums. Members had been asked to come up with ideas for new ranks and the favourites, as picked by the community, would be merged with the a handful of the most popular old ranks to form the new set. American Girl suggested that it would be nice to reward users who had made a significant number of posts but hadn't been lucky enough to be promoted to Miniclip Master, despite their contributions. After discussing the idea with Tetsu, she came up with the "Elite Poster" rank, which would be the final post rank and was set at 10,000 posts. Upon reaching this threshold, members would recieve a bold sky-blue username. Several members automatically became Elite Posters as a result of the creation of the rank. Over the next three years, several more members would join the ranks of the elite posters. Unnoficial Community Forums Following the hacking of the Miniclip Forums and establishment of the Unofficial Community Forums, post counts were re-set and the Elite Poster rank effectively ceased to exist for a while. The Community Forums struggled to reach anything close to the activity of the original forum, prompting the staff to lower the threshold for Elite Poster to 1,000 posts. By mid-2013, the first of the new Elite Posters began to emerge. Since then, the Unofficial Community Forums have generated 14 elite posters. Staff have since considered increasing the threshold, and m4rt1n has created a rank called Platinum Poster for any member who reached 5,000 posts. The Elite Posters Powers and Privilages Elite Posters most notable attribute across both forums has been their bold, sky blue name. On the Miniclip Forums, in addition to this, they also possessed the ability to alter their rank. Their custom rank was "Elite Poster", but this could be edited via the edit profile page. Elites on the Miniclip Forums could also issue negative reputation and had slightly larger avatar and signature limits than regular members. On the Unnoficial Community Forums, due to the technical limitations of the aging forum software, privileges are limited to a bold, blue username. Staff have, however, considered accepting requests to manually change the ranks of elites. Criticisms Dracophile regarded the Elite Poster rank as another step in the elitist pyramid structure of the Miniclip Forums, that had emerged following Tetsumonchi appointment as lead administrator. As such he refused to implement anything similar on the Miniclip Club Penguin Forums. Some members within the Miniclip Forums alleged that the ability of the Elite Posters to issue negative reputation was being used in conjunction with other high ranking members to bully memebers who were unpopular with the central clique of the community.